Secrets
by dragonlots
Summary: Firefly, SGA & SG1 crossover. River had more than one secret buried in her mind and the crew goes off to search out another 'secret'. Con't in Secrets II. Prequel story is Perspective and Sideways.
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS

Dana Bell AKA Dragonlots

"Secrets! Secrets and they're not even mine!"

River awoke with her heart pounding and drenched in sweat. She hadn't had nightmares since their grizzly discovery at Miranda.

Simon stuck in his head. "River?"

"I'm okay." She'd muttered those words before too, when the shadows lifted and the voices left.

"Do you need something to help you sleep?" His concern for her was echoed in his tone.

"No." She lay back down and listened as the door slid closed. With a deep breath she calmed her nerves and tried to go back to sleep. Perhaps the nightmare would not return. Or perhaps it would and she would understand why it haunted her and hopefully she'd be able to put it rest. Closing her eyes she fell into slumber, her dream repeating itself until she felt she understood the meaning.

When morning came, she went to the bridge and altered their course. They weren't on a job so she knew the captain wouldn't mind. Then again, maybe he would. Still, it would add some variety to their otherwise dull routine.

"You're up early," Malcolm Reynolds commented, glancing at the console and scowling at the course change. "Somethin' you want ta tell me?"

"Another secret."

"Like Miranda?"

"No. But they wanted it kept."

"Gonna cost me more crew?" She knew he hadn't recovered from the deaths of Shepherd Book and Wash.

She stared out at the stars. "Maybe take us someplace new. Away from the Alliance where we'll be free."

"Such a place exist?" He stared past her trying not to look at the dinosaurs left on the console in Wash's memory.

"Don't know. They didn't want it found though."

"Then we'd best go find it. Don't like the Alliance havin' secrets."

She smiled up at him. "Knew you'd want to go."

"Best ask next time. This is still my boat."

She didn't reply. Rather, she gathered her legs up to her chest, keeping them modestly under her long cotton skirt. She rested her chin on her knees.

"Breakfast in ten minutes," Captain Reynolds commented from behind her.

"I'll be there."

River closed her eyes lost in the familiar hum of Serenity's rhythm. It wasn't home like the Tam estate where her parents still lived. Yet, in an odd way, it was more of a home than that huge house surrounded by a force field had ever been.

"Rerow."

She opened her chocolate brown eyes and affectionately rubbed the ears of Wan, their newest addition to Serenity's crew. Kaylee had brought the feline home after rescuing it from an alley behind a restaurant where the cat had been digging for scraps in the garbage. Wan was actually short for Wandering One. Not that she or anyone in the crew had named her. River had 'read' the name from the cat's mind.

"Bet you're hungry," she commented as the cat jumped down looking up at her expectantly.

Wan cleaned a spot on her splotched orange, brown and black shoulder, then picked up a white paw and pulled at her claws.

River checked their course one final time and followed the cat off the bridge and down the long corridor to the galley. The cheerful yellow room with red roses and green vines painted up or along the edges, gave the shared space a welcoming embrace. Wan jumped up on the table, earning a scowl from Mal.

"Kaylee, what 'av I said about that cat and manners."

"Not to fret, cap'n," Serenity's engineer replied. She scooped up the cat and placed the feline next to a bowl filled with tuna, just outside the room in another corridor.

"Wan doesn't like it out there," River told them. "She likes being with us."

Jayne stuck his head in. "Where's the goram cat?"

"Not currently in the room," the captain told the mercenary.

"Good." The big man took one of the mismatched chairs and grabbed up a helping of protein-enriched gravy and a biscuit.

Simon sat beside his sister and Kaylee, his normally neat black hair slightly mussed. Helping himself to some food he asked, "Where're we headed?"

"According to your sister, " Reynolds answered, "to discover another of the Alliance's secrets."

Startled he gazed at River. She just shrugged. "Was that what you were dreaming about?"

Inara joined them, looking lovely in a silk blue dress with her usual plunging neckline and floor length skirt. Her stone necklace and dangling earrings perfectly matched the outfit. She wore her hair long ebony hair loose.

River noted the look Mal gave the companion, one of hidden admiration, before he reverted to pretending to be interested in only his food.

The companion helped herself to some tea before joining them. "How's Zoë feeling?"

"I gave her something to help her sleep," Simon told them.

Wash had been killed a few weeks earlier by Reavers and Zoë still grieved for her dead husband. She hadn't exactly pulled away from all of them, but she'd been keeping to herself more than usual.

"Healin' takes time," Mal said. "Best leave her on her own till she decides different."

Silence descended on the table broken only when Jayne sneezed heartily. Simon dropped his chopsticks in disgust.

"You should cover your mouth when you sneeze," River pointed out.

"Stupid cat!" Jayne yelled as he rose from his chair. Wan had silently crept up on him and he backed away still holding his plate and mug of coffee. When he reached the door he bolted for his quarters.

"Suppose I'll have to give him a shot later to ease his symptoms," Simon commented picking up his chopsticks again.

"Best do that. I may need him." Serenity's captain took a drink of tea. "Where're exactly are we going, little albatross?"

River glanced away her eyes taking on a distant look. "To a secret buried place."

The asteroid below rotated slowly in black space and filled the front windows. River expertly put Serenity in orbit around the irregular shaped object. Mal watched from the matching control console below.

"Well done," he complimented.

She smiled pleased with herself. Wan sat on close by, her tail bumping one of the dinosaurs but not knocking it down. River stroked the silky back before rising.

"They hid it here."

Mal turned slowly in the chair to face her. "What exactly?"

Her pretty face clouded and she impatiently pushed her long brown hair away. "I didn't know what we'd find on Miranda until we went," she responded. "I only know that there's something here they don't want found and it has something to do with traveling."

"That's a mite confusin'."

"I know. Sorry."

"Wonder what other secrets you might know," he muttered under his breath. "You want to land her or shall I?"

"I will," River told him. Mal was a decent pilot, but he didn't have Wash's natural talent nor hers for that matter, though landing on the constantly moving asteroid would be tricky and one she accomplished with little fuss. Nearby was a cave entrance and she sensed where they wanted to go was there.

The crew gathered in the hold, Zoë stood on the gantry above watching with slight interest, Inara beside her, clutching a bright shawl tightly.

"There's no atmo so we'll need to get suited up," Mal began without preamble. "Not sure what we'll find here, but take anythin' you think we might need."

River watched her brother pale slightly. Simon got claustrophobic in the suits.

"Whatever secret they're hidin', we're goin' to find it. If need be, we'll tell everyone in the Alliance about it, like we did with Miranda."

A heavy silence hung in the room. The death of millions due to the Alliance trying to make the population calmer through introduction of a gas still haunted them all. That, and the knowledge that was also how the Reavers had been created.

"All of you have jobs to do, so let's get 'em done. Ready to leave in fifteen."

There was a bustle of activity as everyone grabbed what they needed, bags to carry supplies in, Jayne grabbed his guns and a few grenades, Simon his medical kit.

"Feel up to comin', Zoë?" Captain Reynolds asked his first mate.

From her spot on the stairs River paused waiting for Zoe's answer.

"To the job, sir," Zoë answered.

"Get suited up."

Fifteen minutes later the entire crew of Serenity had suited up and Malcolm Reynolds opened the hold door. Earlier on impulse, River had grabbed Wan and tucked the cat inside her suit. The feline rested close to her belly. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but the girl hadn't wanted to leave the cat alone.

They crossed the rocky barren surface to the faint outline of the cave entrance. It got dark as they entered and a couple of flares were lit to help guide their way. At the end of the short tunnel they encountered a heavy metal door. Reynolds tried the controls to no avail.

"Jayne!"

The mercenary pushed past the captain and slapped a bomb on the door. "Best we stand back."

Everyone retreated a safe distance and shielded their eyes as the explosive did its work. The door buckled and sat half-open hanging at an awkward angle. Gingerly they all worked past it into the airlock.

"Controls still work," Zoë commented, her nimble fingers working the controls.

"Odd set up," Mal observed.

River had to agree with him. The main door was not the airlock entrance.

Zoë got the airlock open and they all tumbled in. It was a tight fit. Once the air cycled through they entered the main room. Lights bounced on at their presence.

"Now that's unsettlin'," Jayne said bringing his gun up as if an enemy stood before him.

"Deserted a long time, sir." The black woman removed her helmet at the normal readings. "Got air though."

The suits were hung in lockers they found next to the airlock. Simon shuttered as he put his in.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" River asked her brother. She put the cat down on the cold metallic floor.

"Bad enough," the young doctor replied.

"Everyone spread out," Reynolds ordered. "Search the rooms and sing out if you find anythin' interestin'."

River followed her internal guide. First there should be a short hallway then a huge door. "Open Sesame." And she giggled at her silly words. Vaguely she remembered her mother reading her stories about a secret cave, a genie, and a magical land.

"This where we'll find your secret?" Mal wanted to know.

"I think so." Somehow she seemed to know the code and the huge door creaked open.

"Now what is that?" Serenity's captain advanced into the room with Jayne making a quick sweep to make sure no one else was there.

Dominating the center was a huge ring with symbols along it. An odd device with matching symbols and a red half ball in the middle stood before it. River approached knowing the two were what they sought.

"This is it," she breathed.

"What is it?" Mal stood there puzzled.

A set of seven symbols danced around before her eyes. Wan jumped up batting at the first.

"Thought we left that goram cat on the ship," Jayne objected.

River pressed the first symbol. It lit up and had a corresponding noise from the ring.

"River," Mal inquired. "Is that supposed to be doin' that?"

"Yes." She pressed the second, third, until the last. She didn't know what to do next. The cat leaped on top of the red half ball. "Okay." Her hand pressed it.

Out of the center of the ring a water like huge finger leaped out and settled back.

"Whoa!" Mal retreated a few steps.

Wan raced up the metal ramp pausing at the top to look back at them.

Without thought River followed.

"River!" her brother called.

"It's okay, Simon. We can travel through this."

"To that place you were talkin' about." She heard the unease in Captain Reynolds's voice.

"Look at this." Kaylee gazed around in wonder. "I ain't never seen anythin' like this."

"Wan says we should see what's on the other side, if you think this is amazing."

The cat leapt through the circle of water. River only hesitated for a second, stood even straighter and bravely stepped out into a cold nothingness emerging on the other side in a huge dark room. Behind her she heard the others stumble through.

"Goram. Anybody else freezin'."

"Hush, Jayne." A flare came on held by Zoë. "Where are we?"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETS 

Chapter 2

Zoe's light didn't quite reach the top of the room though it did show the long metal ramp down. River headed down it following the cat. Their footsteps echoed hollowly in the huge room. To either side where closed doors and she chose the one on the left. Slowly, it creaked open.

"Don't go wanderin' off, " Mal warned.

"We should go this way." River peaked around the edge, but saw only darkness. "Zoë, I need light here."

The black woman joined the young girl. The light revealed ugly gray walls.

"Looks to be some sort of military complex, sir."

"Then we'd best be careful."

As a group they stepped into the hall. River led using her extra sense to try and perceive of anyone ahead.

"Seems deserted." Jayne stated what was becoming obvious to them all.

River found stairs and they climbed it to the top. She looked around at the control room, which is what it had to be, although the equipment seemed quite old.

"Is this some sort of computer?" Simon asked, looking at the monitor and keyboard.

"Seen those in the history books," River replied, sliding into the chair, which cracked slightly under her weight.

"Careful or you'll be on the floor," Mal commented. "Think you can git it to operate?"

"If there's power."

"Kaylee, you and Jayne go see if'n you can find some power."

"Yes, cap'n."

Inara stood beside River, gazing out a window covered by some sort of metal shield. "I wonder what they were hiding from?"

"Rather like to know where we are." Mal glanced around. "Any ideas, River?"

She shook her head concentrating on trying to get the ancient machine to work. "I only know the Alliance didn't want," she paused as the power suddenly came on.

"Kaylee found the power," Mal said with a fond smile.

"Why do you suppose they didn't want this found?" Simon asked.

"Hard to say. Maybe didn't want folks knowin' there was an easier way to travel than ships."

"Or out of their control," Zoë added.

"But this place is primitive. Why would they object to anyone finding it?"

River's fingers flew over the keyboard. The screen popped on displaying data and figures, some of which she'd seen some of which she never had.

"Maybe we'll know the answer soon," Reynolds responded.

She worked at the computer trying to make sense of it. The most she could figure out was that it was how, whomever had been here once, controlled the big traveling ring.

With a sigh, she stopped her work and joined the others in the neighboring room. It too, had a big window, the glass now cracked and shattered in spots, overlooked the room below and a huge table with chairs sat in the center. In the back of the room were more rooms and a long pole stood with a tattered red, white, and blue piece of cloth attached to it.

"Any luck?" Mal asked her.

River shook her head. "Best I can figure is that it controls the ring. There are lots of combinations recorded."

"So we'd have to know where we're going before we put one in." Zoë pretty much stated the obvious.

Simon sitting next to Kaylee at the table turned an alarmed fact to River. "Does this mean we can't get back to the ship?"

Biting her lip, River sat down. "I think so."

"There's a room below with food in it." She figured Jayne would think about simple survival.

"But we don't know how old it is," Mal pointed out.

"What? So we starve."

"Which would be worse," Simon continued. "Slowly dying, or quickly because of food poisoning?"

"I didn't come along to die." He glared at River. "You'd better git us home."

Wan suddenly appeared, jumping up on the table, carrying something in her mouth. She dropped it in front of River.

Inara screeched and Kaylee made a gagging noise.

"It's just a rat." Simon half reached for the dead rodent.

"There's your food source, Jayne." Mal half smiled.

"Rather starve than eat THAT!" The mercenary sneezed and retreated to one of the smaller rooms.

"Oh, I don't know." Zoë thoughtfully went on. "Rat ain't half bad cooked right."

'You've actually eaten rat?' Simon seemed shocked.

"You do what ya have ta. Thanks for remindin' us, Wan." The captain put out his fingers. The cat sniffed them and butted her head against them. He scratched behind her ear. "Meanwhile, might as well git comfortable. Seems we're goin' to be here fer a spell."

The others had gone to bed hours ago, yet River still worked at the computer. Not the first one they'd found in the control room, but another she'd discovered in one of the other rooms. She wasn't completely alone, Wan had stretched out across the old wooden desk and gone to sleep.

River felt pressured to find a way home, or at worst, find another place to go. She'd surmised from the many files she'd scanned through that they were in a complex deep inside a mountain. The reports were signed by various generals starting with someone named West, then Hammond, O'Neill and finally, Landry.

Her searches indicated the reports were filed more by subject than date. What she desperately wanted to find was the last one. Maybe it would give some clues about what had happened here and why the complex was now abandoned.

"You should get some sleep, River." Simon gazed fondly at her from the door.

"Want to find out what happened."

"It could have happened suddenly. There might not be any records."

"Everyone expects me to get them home." She hadn't meant to sound so defensive.

"We all willingly came along. No one is blaming you."

Her eyes met her brother's blue ones. "Not yet you mean."

"Well, I have to admit I never thought I'd be reduced to eating rat."

"It wasn't too bad."

Zoë had prepared them a banquet of rat with some vegetables she'd found growing wild in a small garden someone must have kept once.

"No, it wasn't. I just hope we don't have to make a steady diet of it."

"Better than protein."

He smiled. "True." He came around the desk, leaning forward. "Find anything?"

"Just names of generals who had been in charge here. All sorts of talk about alien technologies and alliances with beings called Jaffe, Tok'ra, Tollun."

"That doesn't make any sense. We've never encountered any type of beings other than those who fled the Earth that was."

"And they talk about Earth, too." She flipped onto a report she'd found earlier. "Simon, I think we're on Earth."

He leaned forward reading the words. "You could be right, mei mei." His breath quickened. "If this is Earth, no wonder the Alliance didn't want that ring to be found."

"'Fraid we'd come back?"

The brother and sister looked up startled. Malcolm Reynolds stood in the doorway.

"I don't think so." River hit another button causing a new report to come up.

"Am I reading this right?" Simon sounded stunned.

"Find somethin'?" The captain came around the desk so he could see what she'd found.

"This can't be right." When River had been at the government school they'd taught how the Earth that was had become overpopulated and that the countries had built ships to escape. Yet, this report indicated everything they'd been taught about that early history was wrong.

"Well, well," Reynolds muttered.

"If they came here and found this," Simon straightened up.

"Then they have good reason for wantin' folks not ta find out."

"If I can't get us home, it doesn't matter what I found."

"Those reports give any clues on where might be a good place to go, or how to git us back home?" He waited for her answer.

"There is a report here about a place called Atlantis." She quickly brought it up. "It's the only one that gives coordinates with it. From what I can tell, they sent an expedition there and later a ship. But there is a problem."

Mal sat down on the desk. Wan raised her head and yawned. "Problems can be solved."

"To get there, we need more power."

Reynolds smiled. "Well, I have one of the best engineers and she if can't figure out where to find more power, well, maybe we should go explorin' and find a nice bit of land to settle on."

"If what the report said was true," Simon reminded him. "We won't find anything but a volcanic wasteland."

"Been a long time. I'm sure things have improved."

Actually, they hadn't. River went with the Captain and Zoë to explore the surface. It had been a long climb up since Kaylee couldn't figure out how to get the elevators to work. They'd been exhausted by the time they reached the top and worked open the hatch. It gave easily testifying it must have been opened recently. Probably by the whomever had first found the ring and come here.

Though she had expected to find a land covered in thick black molten rock, what they found instead was even more shocking. The three of them stood facing the outside world speechless. As far as they could see thick white covered the land and frigid wind plucked at their thin clothes.

"They lied to us!" Malcolm Reynolds spat.

"Might have been the cover story created by the first settlers, to cover the truth, sir."

"Someone must have known."

"Lie stays around long enough, everyone assumes it's the truth." River wasn't sure where she'd heard that said.

"That's true enough," Mal agreed.

"No one could live here, sir."

He took a final look and they started back down the long descent. Once they reached the deep level again, he told everyone else what they'd found.

"Nothin' but snow and ice. There's no way we'd survive long enough to find a someplace hospitable."

"So we're stuck here?" Her brother plainly didn't like the idea.

"Got us another avenue. River's found a set of coordinates to another place. But we need more power to git there. Kaylee, that's goin' to be your job."

Their engineer nodded.

"Wan keeps us supplied in rats, so we won't starve."

Silence followed his statement. Not everyone liked eating the rodents. River just hoped they didn't have to keep eating the stringy meat.

"Jayne, Zoë, you'd best help Kaylee. River, keep searchin' those records. Find out all you can."

She could have guessed that would be her job.

"Doc, you and Inara go through any rooms we ain't been through. See what you can find that will help us survive. Maybe they left coats and such."

River shivered. He must be thinking about leaving if he thought they'd need coats. Then, they might not have any other choice, if she didn't find an another way out or they discovered a warm place to go.

Days drug on while each of them worked at their assignments Serenity's captain had given them. Kaylee found many of the devices in the various labs fascinating and had to be reminded she had a job to do to boost power so they could go to this place called Atlantis.

"Wasn't there some sort of legend about it sinkin' under the ocean?" She asked at dinner the night before they were going to test the contraption she'd built.

"Fairy tales my mother used to read to us," Simon replied. He sipped his water. They'd found the pipe system still worked. That had delighted everyone since they could take showers and bathe plus wash their clothes.

"So, how could this Atlantis be a place to go?"

"The reports called it the City of the Ancients." River had read as much as she could on it. Or at least, what records had been available. "They seemed to believe they were descended from these beings."

"Now ain't that an interestin' notion," Mal commented finishing off his rat.

Jayne sneezed. "Goram cat."

"Remind me and I'll give you another injection." Simon shared an amused smile with Kaylee.

"Cain't we just leave the varmit here?"

"Considerin' she saved our lives and fed us," Mal sat back in his chair. "No."

Jayne muttered something in Chinese.

'Now that ain't nice," Reynolds scolded.

"True though." The mercenary glared at the feline and stalked off into another room.

"Just doesn't appreciate good help." Zoë finished off her dinner and picked up her glass.

Inara picked up the cat and put stroked the long fur. A deep purr echoed in the room. "Do you think we'll find anyone at Atlantis, considering how long it's been?"

"Hard to say. If they established a colony, like we did, we might just meet their descendants." Zoë took a swallow and put the glass back down.

"We might," Mal agreed.

When they all awoke, Kaylee fired up her contraption and River used the very slow computer to dial the symbols. It seemed to take forever and she wondered how they ever managed to run a successful program.

"Ever find out what they called the ring?" Mal wanted to know.

"A stargate." She put in the last symbol and waited. The water finger jumped unsteadily than settled back like a shimmering mirror.

"Think we'd best go." Reynolds hurried down the stairs. "Kaylee!"

"Comin'!"

The group hesitated at the bottom of the ramp. Wan slipped past brushing River's leg. The cat paused, putting a paw out as if to test the stability of the wormhole. She then leaped through.

"How come we're always followin' the goram cat?" Jayne asked.

"She's smarter then we think," River replied her rapid footfalls echoing in the room.

"Goram cat," Jayne muttered as he and the others followed.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

Chapter 3

The two resident cats Bing and Mae bounding through the control area, down the steps and looking expectantly at the Stargate caught Elizabeth Weir's attention. The pair sat on the bottom step, Mae with her long tail wrapped daintily over her paws, while Bing's slapped impatiently against the glowing step.

"Excuse me, Dr. McKay." Dr. Weir stepped away from him and turned to the tech manning the advanced DHD. "Are we expecting a team back?"

"Not until tomorrow. Why?"

"And I was just getting to the interesting part," Rodney complained lowering the laptop he'd been using to explain the fascinating facets of a new machine they'd recently discovered. He then noticed the cats. "They haven't done that before."

"No, they haven't," she agreed.

A symbol lit up on the gate followed by a second, third, until eight total glowed. The normal outward motion of the wormhole settling back to glow in the center followed.

"That's coming from Earth," Dr. McKay stated.

"Thought no one was left at the SGC." Jack O'Neill joined them in the gate room.

"As far as we knew, there weren't." The turn of events unnerved Elizabeth. After Yellowstone exploded killing much of the human population, there were only pockets of survivors at both the Alpha and Beta sites, as well as those who had managed to escape to Atlantis.

"Raise the shield," she automatically ordered.

The tech tried to obey. "Not responding."

"What!" Both O'Neill and Dr. Weir spoke at the same time.

"Got an IDC?" the retired general asked.

"No, sir." The tech tried to engage the all-important shield.

"Get out of the way and let me do it." McKay pushed the man aside and tried a different combination. After several frustrating seconds, he conceded defeat. "The system is over riding us for some unknown reason."

A cat popped out of the gate. Bing and Mae bounded over to great the new comer. They touched noses, smelled each other, and Mae gave the feline a lick.

"They know each other?" Jack didn't seem to believe it.

"Evidently." After seeing and meeting many of the strange customs and beings they had, though the fact the cats were intelligent still shocked her, Dr. Weir had had to accept the reality and accord the felines respect she would any other intelligent species.

Moments later a young girl followed, and then three more women, and three men. Their clothes reminded Elizabeth of an old time western movie in a way, but with a twist. She summoned a smile and walked down the stairs to greet their guests

"Hello." She extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Welcome to Atlantis."

A tall man with brown hair dressed in the same color strolled forward. "Captain Malcolm Reynolds." He shook her hand firmly looking her straight in the eye. He turned to introduce the others, "My first mate Zoë." The dark skinned woman inclined her head. "Kaylee, Jayne, Simon Tam and his sister, River, and Inara."

His gaze shifted to the cats. "And that rascal there is Wan."

Dr. Weir tried not to laugh at his use of rascal. With practiced ease she buried her reaction, while looking over the group. Jayne, though that seemed a strange name for a man, had to be a mercenary of some sort. His assortment of displayed weapons made his profession obvious. She shook her head at the security detail and they slowly lowered their rifles.

"We you on Earth?" O'Neill inquired joining them.

"Yeah, we were." Captain Reynolds didn't offer any more explanation.

"Simon, look!" The young girl darted to one of the windows. "We're on the ocean!"

"River!" Her brother eyed the guards.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion in my office." Elizabeth motioned up the stairs. "If you'll follow me."

The group sauntered up the stairs after her, the young man gathering up his sister protectively.

"How are things on Earth?' The general asked without preamble.

"Cold. Deserted." Captain Reynolds replied.

"I thought the stories of Atlantis put the city under the water?" River tilted her head in puzzlement.

"That's where we found it." She indicated the chairs her staff normally sat in. "Please, be seated."

"Prefer to stand." Reynolds moved so he could cover the door. Why did she get the impression he was used to being jumped from behind. Jayne took a similar pose on the other side with Zoë standing close to the captain.

"As you wish." She sat down. "Are you hungry or would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you, yes." Inara sat across from her offering a gracious smile.

"Long as it isn't rat," Simon muttered taking another chair. Kaylee sat next to him.

Not sure if she should respond to that Dr. Weir requested refreshments from the mess hall. Jack O'Neill hovered close behind her. Dr. McKay also darted in the room followed by John Sheppard, General Hammond, and Samantha Carter.

Samantha Carter O'Neill, Elizabeth had to remind herself. The two had dated and married a few months after Jack had retired from the military. Sam had continued to work with the SGC as a consultant but not taken any off world missions. Janet Fraiser had left instructions that Colonel Carter was to be the legal guardian for Cassie. When the girl had left for college, Sam had been considering returning to SG1. Recent events had prevented that.

"Mind if I join you?" Daniel Jackson offered Mal and Jayne a smile and took a seat at the end of the table next to McKay.

Zoë threw a look at Mal. He nodded slightly. Dr. Weir figured they must know each very well if they could communicate without words. Her relationship with Sheppard was similar. She had to smile because he took a place where he could defend her if need be.

The refreshments arrived. Inara took a mug of hot water and a tea bag. Jayne took coffee. River grabbed a cookie and stood by the door, like she wanted to be somewhere else.

"Some reason you don't want us to see more of this city?" Mal asked.

"No." Elizabeth sat back in her chair. Despite the presence of weapons three of them carried, she assumed if they had been a true threat, they would have done something by now. "I just wanted a chance to get to know you."

"Very sensible," Zoë agreed.

"Yeah, isn't it." John regarded the three next to the door. "You know, you can relax. If we'd meant to throw you in the brig, I would have ordered that done already."

"Old habit," Mal responded.

"Considering some of his past dealings," Simon stated. "I guess I could say I don't blame Captain Reynolds."

"That's not nice, Simon." Kaylee took his hand. "The Cap'n is just lookin' out for our best interests."

"Sure." The dark haired man seemed doubtful.

"What happened on Earth?" River gracefully turned like a dancer, a couple of cookies crumbled in her hand.

"We had an extinction level event," Samantha Carter answered.

"But that isn't what the official history says." The girl cocked her head puzzled.

"History?" Sam looked at River confused.

"How long ago did this happen?" Mal took a couple of steps away from the door.

"About a year ago," Daniel answered. "Some of us arrived on the Deadalus. The Atlantis mission was already here."

"We're assuming," General Hammond finally offered a comment. "That any survivors either went to the Alpha or Beta sites or else made it to the equator."

"There wasn't anyone at the complex," Inara told them.

"Then they must have escaped."

"You said the official history." Daniel met River's eyes. "What did you mean?"

"I was taught that the Earth that was became over populated and that ships were built to carry us to the stars."

"But we all know how the government lies." Reynolds put in. "Now just suppose they discovered the truth and wanted it safely buried."

"You're from the future." It all finally clicked in Elizabeth's mind.

"We're assumin'."

"Could be," Sam agreed. "If they passed through a sun flare."

"But we don't have any way to check it do we?" Rodney shot back.

"It's been done," O'Neill agreed. "Nice trip back to the sixties."

"Jack," Sam gave him a fond smile.

He winked at her.

"You mean, somethin' else happened?" Kaylee wanted to know. "That we left the Earth that was for another reason?"

"Any other reason it would be a secret in River's head?"

Dr. Weir sat slightly forward. She sensed there was something shared here their guests understood and she didn't.

"Tired of secrets," River blurted.

"None of this is your fault, River," her brother told her.

"I can't get us home."

"No one blamin' you," Reynolds assured the girl. "All of us came by our own accord."

"Speak for yourself," Jayne muttered.

"Didn't force you to go through that gate."

The mercenary grunted. "Like I was gonna stay there by myself."

"Would have done us all a favor," Simon stated.

"Simon!" Kaylee reproved him. "Now suppose we'd needed him."

"He can take care of himself. He's proven that."

"You ungrateful," Jayne started toward the young man.

"Please!" Elizabeth stood up.

Reynolds intervened. "Jayne! That's enough."

"But he,"

"Jayne." The captain's tone left no room for argument.

The mercenary glared at Simon Tam before he turned and stepped outside the room.

"Sorry for his manners."

"Quite alright." Dr. Weir smiled. "I sometimes have to do that myself with certain members of my staff." Her eyes lingered on a couple of them.

'If you're from our future," Sam took up the topic again. "How come you don't know about Yellowstone erupting?"

"Maybe the history's right, maybe it isn't," Zoë answered with a look at her captain.

"It could be," Simon went on. "That the human race rebuilt afterwards and the eruption was forgotten."

"That's perfectly possible," McKay agreed. "The last super volcano that went off, we don't have a recorded history of it. Just some fossils with ash in their lungs and a bottle neck in the genetics of humans."

"I remember reading about the findings." Sam leaned across the table.

"Whatever really happened," Inara took a sip of her tea. "The Alliance went to great lengths to hide this from us."

"Like Miranda," Simon reminded them.

Elizabeth wondered what that meant and hoped she'd have the opportunity to find out.

"Can you send us home?" Mal wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Sam replied. "We don't seem to have an accurate way to find out what exactly brought you here or even to send you home."

"You need precise data and dates." River understood.

"Yes. Without that, I'm afraid you're stuck here."

"Wouldn't really be a bad thing, sir," Zoë told her captain.

"Hate loosing my ship," Reynolds grumbled.

"I doubt anyone will find Serenity, Mal." Inara rose and gently put a hand on his arm.

"Let me show you a ship," Sheppard offered. "Come with me."

"What if he doesn't have the gene?" Jack pointed out.

"I thought the same thing. No harm in finding out." He gave Reynolds a cocky smile. "You're gonna love a puddle jumper." The two men left.

"What are you going to do with us?" Zoë took the place of command.

"For now, assign you quarters, and show you where the mess hall is," Elizabeth answered. "Later, I'll arrange a tour of the city. Or at least, what we've explored already."

"Sounds fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets 

Chapter 4

River loved her quarters. She sat cross-legged on the window ledge staring out at the endless ocean. Wan crawled into her lap and she stroked the silky head. The cat purred with closed eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked the feline. In response she got a hazy picture of dark lower levels filled with small furry mouse like creatures. She giggled. "Guess that would be beautiful to you."

"River,"

She turned slightly. Inara stood in the door a wide smile on her beautiful face.

"You have to see this."

Gently she moved Wan to a comfortable spot on her bed and followed the companion down the massive hallways to a bay filled with odd shaped ships. They vaguely reminded her of a childhood game she used to play plugging different shaped blocks into the matching holes.

"Let me be!" Jayne nearly tripped coming out of one that had its back open.

"Wait a minute!" Shepherd followed the mercenary out.

"I ain't no pilot!" he yelled before barreling out of the room.

Mal leaned against the hatchway chuckling. "Could have told ya."

John pivoted to face the captain. "We need each and every person with the gene."

"You got me," Reynolds reminded him.

"How's that for luck," the soldier agreed. "You've got the gene, as does… Jayne, right?"

The captain nodded. "Best test the rest of my crew."

Not needing any encouragement River walked into the ship. She sat at the control panel and waited.

"Put your hand on the panel," Shepherd instructed.

She briefly hesitated and did as instructed. Lights popped on and the jumper lifted.

"Figured she'd have it," Mal commented.

"How so?" John turned an inquiring glance at the captain.

"There ain't much our resident genius here cain't do."

"More than makes up for the fact I don't have it," Inara said, sitting in the other seat.

"Too bad that," the captain agreed. "You're a fair pilot."

"Better than fair," she reminded him.

"I like this ship," River commented. It felt alive under her. Like it wanted to soar among the stars. Much like Serenity did. "Can I take it out?"

"Let me get us cleared first. Atlantis, this is Jumper One,"

"Go ahead, John," Dr. Weir's voice echoed back.

"Got a couple of would be pilots who'd like to take the jumper out for a spin."

"Permission granted. Just don't stay out too long."

"Copy that. Open the bay, please."

"Have a good flight."

"We go straight up," he instructed. He reached for a control and she heard the back close.

River loved the fact all she had to do was think about it and the ship gracefully swirled like a dancer. Pale glowing walls passed the outside window and then they were in the sky and headed for the stars overhead.

"I suggest making one orbit and then I'd like to test your captain here."

She did as instructed enjoying the feel of the small ship. When she finished she relinquished her seat and Reynolds took her place. He didn't make the orbit as smoothly as she did but River had to admit he didn't do too badly.

"Just takes practice," Shepherd reassured Mal. "Even took me a bit to get the hang of it."

"Nice ship," Mal agreed.

"Yeah, they are. I'll land us." The colonel took the pilot's chair. "Jumper One to Atlantis, we're coming in."

"Roger, that."

Easily the ship settled back into the landing bay on the planet. Simon and Zoë stood next to the wall waiting for them.

"I take it River can fly the ship?" Simon asked as they joined their friends.

"With her usual natural knack," Mal agreed.

Zoë smiled. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Either of you two want to give it a try?" John looked at them expectantly.

"I'm a doctor," Simon pointed his chin in his sister's direction. "River's the pilot."

"And was I was married to a pilot." Zoë smiled sadly.

"Okay, I'll take it you're both saying no."

"Think they just said that," Mal answered for them.

River stared upward cocking her head to one side. "They're coming," she said.

"Who's coming?" Her comment puzzled the colonel.

"The ones who suck the life away."

"The Wraith?" He frowned. "How do you know they're coming."

"I hear them. Their hunger." She looked at him. "They're very loud."

"How soon?" Fear pumped through his veins.

"Soon."

Night fell around the city. The waves pounded gently against the wharves sitting on the ocean. Lights sprang on making the city a beacon in its vastness. River sat on the balcony of her room, taking in the spectacular view, listening to the sounds and trying to shut out the voices of everyone who lived there.

Wan rubbed against her leg. Absently she stroked the cat's head.

"They're afraid. Afraid of the ones coming."

The cat put her front paws on the girl's leg. Two earnest yellow eyes blinked at her.

"You don't need to fear though. They won't suck the life from you. You're too small."

With a wide yawn, Wan strolled to the ledge. Once there, she began to wash a paw.

"I wonder what it feels like," the young woman continued to muse.

"Horrible, from what I saw." She jumped, turning to see John Sheppard smiling at her. "Sorry, your door was open."

"You should knock." Her tone held a warning. "I can hurt you."

"Really." He joined her on her balcony and took a deep breath. "You know, before I came here I never knew what it was like to have fresh air."

"Do you miss Earth?"

"Not really. Pizza, football, beer. That's about all."

"We only very little about the Earth that was."

"Not much left, if the reports Caldwell brought back are true."

"It was very cold." She rose gracefully to her feet. "What do you want?"

"Thought I'd invite you to dinner." He smiled charmingly. "Want to join me?"

She shrugged going back into her room.

"Is that a yes or a no?" John followed her in.

When they entered the cafeteria there were many others there as well. He showed her how to get her food and the two of them took a table on the far side of the room. They were soon joined by several others, some she'd met, others she hadn't.

"Kirk," McKay accused sitting down with his tray.

"I just invited River to dinner."

"Right."

"What do you think of Atlantis?" a beautiful woman asked. "I am Teyla."

"It's pretty. Sort of like the cities in the core, only," she couldn't think of words to express the difference.

"Mind boggling," John provided.

"Advanced," Rodney corrected.

"Ancient," River whispered. Her chocolate eyes roamed the room. "There should be ghosts, but it feels empty."

"That's because the Atlantians left to return to Earth."

"More like abandoned it," McKay contradicted.

"With the Wraith knocking on their doorstep, do you blame them?"

"They've been here before?" River was curious.

"The Ancients and the Wraith fought for many years. They were pretty equally matched, but our ancestors were loosing. They sunk the city. And then we came and found it and raised to the surface."

"Short version," McKay snorted.

"Didn't want to bore her with the details."

"River," Simon greeted taking a chair beside her. "How's the food?"

"Better than protein." She took a bite of salad. It was rare they got real food.

"My people provide some of the fresh provisions," Teyla offered in explanation.

"Where do they live?" Simon asked.

"On the mainland."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I chose to be here."

"She's an invaluable part of my team," Sheppard put in.

"I have traded with many of the people before they came," she offered in explanation.

"Sort of like our ambassador to the Pegasus Galaxy."

Another man joined them. Dark of skin with hair that matched rolled oddly in a manner River had not seen before. Reminded her a bees' nest she'd seen once.

"Heard you'd left a ship behind." He took a large mouthful of food.

"Serenity," River corrected.

"A broken down piece of," Simon used an uncomplimentary Chinese word.

"No Serenity ain't," Kaylee objected taking a seat next to him. "And I'll thank ya not to say any different."

He scowled at her but shut his mouth.

River giggled at something and looked away from her brother.

Simon's face turned red. "I'll thank you not to read my mind."

"Then don't think about," River began.

"So," Kaylee changed the subject, her won face blushing. "Who are these Wraith? And why are ya all scared of 'em?"

"Ever hear of a vampire?" John asked.

"You mean a creature that drinks blood and turns his victims into either slaves or like him?" Simon snorted. "Fairy tales."

"Well," the Air Force Colonel responded. "The Wraith are worse. They drain the life out of you and leave a dried up corpse."

"Thank you," McKay dropped his fork. "I just lost my appetite."

"Oh, come on, Rodney. You've seen the results yourself."

"And I didn't need to be reminded of them over dinner."

"You've not heard of the Wraith," Teyla interrupted.

River shook her head.

"Least that means the Wraith never reached Earth." John sat back. "That's something."

Ronon spoke up. "But you don't know what happened here."

"Now isn't that a charming thought," Rodney interjected. "Earth gone so the Wraith suck us dry."

A silence fell over the table. River shifted uneasily. She didn't want to die a dried up corpse.

Simon sipped his coffee. "You haven't found a way to fight them?"

"Not a hundred percent successfully."

"There have been some attempts," Teyla added. "That failed."

"And back fired on us." McKay reminded them all. "Or do we need to have Dr. Beckett join this conversation."

"Rather he didn't." John grabbed his cup and took a deep drink.

"Was it horrible?" River had only gotten brief images from all their minds. It was like a puzzle and didn't make any sense since there seemed be pieces missing.

"Let's just say," Sheppard put his mug back on the table. "That Carson still won't talk about it."

The conversation shifted then to other things. Talk of Earth, hopes of other survivors joining them, though doubtful, and mundane things about the routine running of the city. Simon and Kaylee left hand in hand and then Teyla and Ronon to go practice some type of fighting techniques. McKay left as well giving John a knowing look and muttering, "So 1960's." River had no idea what that meant.

"Does it bother you?" He asked her. "Not to go back home?" He sat back and hooked his hands behind his head.

"I haven't been home in a long time," she answered. "My parents disowned Simon when he tried to help me. We couldn't go back because that was the first place the Alliance would look for me."

"You were on the run?" His tone sounded puzzled.

"Yes. But that was over. What they wanted to kept secret got out." She went on to explain about Miranda. "The Stargate was another secret in my head."

"Wonder what else you might have uncovered if you'd stayed put."

She got to her feet. "I don't really want to know."

"Somehow," he joined her. "I don't blame you." He smiled. "Mind if I walk you back to your quarters?"

She shrugged. As they walked together he pointed out a few landmarks, talked about the progress they'd made in understanding the technology, and his regrets about what happened to Earth.

"When the Deadalus arrived and gave us the news many sent back messages for family members. Then Colonel Caldwell made one more trip. What he told us when he got back was pretty dismal."

"They didn't rescue any other survivors?"

"No. Though there might be others at the Alpha or Beta sites. We don't know because we haven't been able to make contact."

Author's note: I haven't gone into complete background detail about what happened on Earth because my story 'Perspective', which Secrets is an indirect sequel to, was published this year in _Of Dreams and Schemes 21_ put out by ODS publications. If interested in reading the story contact the editor Catherine Schlein at to purchase a copy of the fanzine.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets 

Chapter 5

Simon stuck his head into the infirmary and had intended to leave, but a call from the far corner stopped him.

"Wait!" Dr. Beckett rushed across the room. "You're the doctor with our visitors, right?"

"If you call patching up bullet holes because Captain Reynolds made another bad decision doctoring."

The younger man's cynical reply wasn't lost on the Atlantis Expedition physician. "I know what you mean." He gave Simon a smile. "I'm Dr. Carson Beckett." He extended his hand.

"Dr. Simon Tamm." He shook the older man's hand firmly. Gesturing around he asked. "Do you understand this equipment?"

"What we brought with us yes."

The two walked further in. Simon honestly looked over the array of machines.

Carson continued, "I maybe understand a fraction of what the Ancients left behind."

"Huh." Dr. Tamm kneeled down in front of one of the devices. His blue eyes scanned it intently. "What does this do?"

"I have no idea."

"Have you tried it?"

"Several times, but Dr. McKay never seems to be around to help." Carson's tone turned slightly icy. "He's always too busy saving our lives. Again."

"He the only expert."

"No. We have a few others." Beckett snorted. "We seem to be a low priority."

"Maybe I can help you change that." He lightly ran a finger along the crystal like structure. "Saving lives should be of great importance." The machine lit up startling them both.

"What did you do?"

"I have no idea."

River woke refreshed listening to Wan purring quietly at her side. She rubbed behind the cat's ear and sat up, stretching her long arms. A cool breeze caressed her as it swam into the room through the window she'd left open. Quickly she rose and took a real shower. As the water cascaded over her lithe body she smiled in contentment. Such a thing seemed a decadent luxury compared to how she had to bathe on Serenity – sparingly and with a sponge. Normally, the crew had to be planet side to get a real bath!

Hair still damp she stepped out and toweled dry. Completely naked she walked out on her balcony to retrieve her clothes she'd taken the time to wash the evening before. She pulled on her undies, then the plain brown skirt and orange sweater. Somewhere in this city she hoped to get a change of clothes. Not that having many changes were important to her. She'd gotten used to a small wardrobe and borrowed clothes on the ship. Inara had been more than generous.

She ran a brush through her hair and went in search of breakfast. Finding the cafeteria was easy. She remembered the route from before. Picking up a tray she chose some eggs, toast, and juice. Her eyes searched the room for a table and settled on one close to a window.

"Mornin'." John sat down in the chair across from her. His plate was laden with eggs and meat. He took a big gulp from the large mug he held. "Nothing beats a good cup of coffee."

"Never liked it," she replied taking a sip of the tart juice to prove her point.

"Take it you don't get much fresh food." He smiled at her as he took another swallow.

"Mostly protein in your favorite color." Her tone was matter of fact, though her eyes sparkled. "Like green or blue or yellow."

"Yuck. Couldn't imagine waking up to a bright color first thing."

"Your eggs are yellow."

"Yeah, but they're eggs."

"They're protein."

"But they're still eggs." He took a big mouthful to prove his point.

She giggled enjoying teasing him.

"So," he managed around his food. "What're your plans today."

"Shouldn't talk with your mouth full. It's impolite."

"You do realize my sister is only seventeen." Simon took the chair beside River. His plate held some sort of grain cereal and he set a cup of steeping tea on the table.

"Been talkin' to McKay?" He gave her brother a cocky grin.

"I'm just looking after my sister."

"I can take care of myself," she reminded him. "Or have you forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten and I don't think that is something we should talk about."

"And why not?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"Mind if I join you?" Inara slipped into the chair beside John. She gave him her best winning smile.

"Not at all," he responded.

River glanced down knowing few men could resist the trained companion.

"What is this I hear," Rodney McKay's voice drowned out all possible further conversation at the table. "That you," he faced Simon. "Turned on one of the Ancient's medical machines?"

"I did, yes," he acknowledged.

"And?" the scientist demanded.

"And, nothing. We couldn't figure out what it was for."

"And you left?"

"Rodney," John interrupted. "Do you mind? I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"Oh God forbid some gigantic discovery be made before you've had your coffee!"

"Gentlemen," Inara broke in. "Please, the first meal of the day should be eaten in peaceful contemplation."

"You sound like a monk in one of those oriental religions," John commented.

"That was part of my training."

McKay ignored her and looked at Simon. "I want to see you back in the infirmary when you're done eating."

"I'll think about it," Simon answered.

"Maybe he doesn't want to." River looked up at Rodney. "Maybe he has other plans. With Kaylee."

"I don't care."

"Best you do," Captain Reynolds interjected. Zoë stood beside him.

"You're not in charge here."

"But they're my crew." His manner suggested that should end the discussion.

"And you're part of us now," John reminded him. He winked at River.

"I told you River is only seventeen," her brother objected.

"Kirk," Rodney shot at Sheppard.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked as she approached the table with Jack and a blonde young woman who had to be Cassie.

_She's not much older than me,_ River thought to herself.

"Dr. Tamm here got an Ancient machine to work in the infirmary and now he's refusing to help us figure out how it works."

"He have the gene?" Sam looked pointedly at McKay.

"Well, of course he has the gene!" He glared at her like she was stupid.

Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Sam," Jack warned behind her.

"Has anyone else gotten it to work?" She waited for his reply.

"No. And that's the point." McKay sounded exasperated.

"Hmmm."

Jack put down his tray and started to drag a table over. Mal put his food down as well and helped. Soon the entire party was seated together, except Rodney who stood beside Simon.

"You know," Sam sipped her coffee. "It could be that the gene has mutated through the generations."

"Advanced?" River could tell from her brother's expression he was following wherever Sam was going with the thought.

"That's not possible." McKay's face reflected a superior attitude.

"I don't know about that," she continued. "Jonas Quinn had some advanced abilities beyond us, despite the state of their technology."

"Oh, whatever!" The scientist threw up his arms.

"Simon," Mal turned his attention to the young doctor. "Do you want to help them?"

"You should you know, Simon, " River told her brother. "Though it would be nice if they said please and thank you."

Rodney sputtered while Serenity's crew laughed.

"She has a point," Sam agreed.

"And we aren't going anywhere," Inara added.

"Just let me know when you change your mind." McKay stomped out of the room.

"Think maybe he could use your services, Inara," Mal stated.

"I don't think our spirits are compatible."

"Is that necessary?" He feigned innocence.

"Anyone seen Kaylee?" Simon asked. River knew he was trying to stop the direction the conversation was going.

"I saw her with Dr. Zalinka earlier," Sam offered. "He was touring the power stations today and she wanted to go along."

"Sounds like Kaylee."

"Does seem to be to her likin'," Mal agreed. Then he asked Zoë, " What did you learn from Teyla about doin' some tradin'?" The two of them lapsed into a conversation together at the end of the table.

"Wonder what kind of trouble he'll get himself into?" Inara mused.

"His usual I'm sure," Simon replied.

"Maybe I should spend some time with Captain Reynolds." John took another drink of coffee. "I could certainly put his skills to use."

"If you like getting shot up." The young doctor shook his head in disgust.

"That true?" he asked Inara.

"Yes. Though Simon isn't really being fair."

"After all we've been through?" Her brother's expression was priceless.

"Still," John mused. "I could use him on my team. And maybe…Jayne? That's his name isn't it?" River nodded. He smiled at her and went on. "He seems like he'd be good in fight."

"If you can be sure whose side he's on." Simon exchanged a look with his sister.

She understood what he meant. She hadn't forgotten the mercenaries near betrayal.

"If he's so dangerous, why fly with him?"

"You'll have to ask Mal," Inara told him.

"Hey, River! Wait up!" John dashed up to walk beside her. "Where's your brother?"

She shrugged. "Went back to talk with Dr. Beckett about that silly machine."

"McKay'll be happy."

"He didn't do it to please _him_."

John chuckled. "Why did he then?"

"He's a doctor."

"All about saving lives?" His tone was light.

She stopped and glared at him. "My brother should be in a hospital saving lives everyday. He gave that all up to help me."

"Sorry." He raised his hands as if to ward off an attack.

"No, you're not." She turned away. "You don't understand."

"I'd like to."

River caught his earnestness. She tipped her head to one side and regarded the soldier with a critical eye. "Do you really?"

"My team's not going anywhere for a while."

"And?"

"And, I have nothing better to do than sit and listen to you."

"You want to know about us."

He grinned. "Am I that transparent?"

"Maybe." Why did it appeal to her to spend time with this man?

"You try anything and I'll break your arm."

"Skinny little thing like you." He no doubt thought she was kidding.

"Let me tell you about the Reavers," she began as they continued walking.

Greatly sobered John sauntered into Dr. Weir's office. She sat at her desk talking with General O'Neill. She glanced up and smiled at him. "Hello, John."

"Did you know that they programmed River to be a killing machine?" he began without preamble.

"Who did?"

"The Alliance." He took a chair obviously still stunned. "She just told me her entire story."

"And you're just taking her word for it?" Jack asked with his usual sarcasm.

"I don't think she had any reason to lie. And her brother at breakfast sure didn't want to talk about it."

"Is she dangerous?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

Security could be an issue if the girl went on a killing spree and John understood that. He didn't begrudge her the question. "They had the kids programmed with some of trigger. I doubt she'll come across that here."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as I can be."

"Is that why you've been spending so much time with her? To find out about our new guests?"

"Yeah. Sort of." He squirmed uncomfortably, hoping Elizabeth would drop her line of questioning.

"More to it than that?" Jack inquired in one of those rare intuitive moments.

"She's just a kid."

"And Carter was a fellow officer. And see what happened with us?"

"Oh, come on, General. She's seventeen."

"And you're how old?" John knew darn well Jack knew exactly how old he was.

"Think I'll go find Teyla and have her put me through a workout." He rose to leave.

"John," Dr. Weir's voice stopped him. "They're going to be with us for a long time. You might want to take that into consideration."

He wasn't really sure how to take her statement. Warning or suggestion? "Thanks."

"River?" Simon sat down beside her. She'd joined Cassie and the three other children who lived in Atlantis, Mike, Sara and Shelly. From what she'd learned, Cassie had rescued the siblings when their parents had died. The details were hazy, but she sensed the girl didn't really want to remember.

"Hi, Simon." She took her turn at the game they were playing and then focused her attention on her brother.

"What did you tell Colonel Sheppard?"

"The truth."

"About you?"

"Yes."

"You know they might lock you away."

"You didn't."

"I'm you're brother. But Captain Reynolds did."

"And he was right. And wrong. It helped us find out about Miranda."

"And saved our lives later. I remember." He smiled fondly at her.

"I'm not a bad person, Simon."

"No, she isn't." John sat down beside them. "I talked with Dr. Weir and she isn't going to lock you away."

"You didn't tell her everything."

"No. I didn't think she needed to know."

"Why didn't you tell her everything?" Simon was genuinely puzzled.

"I'm not sure. Maybe my gut tells me she isn't a danger to us."

"You don't know that." She peered at him a serious face.

"Yeah. I think I do. Though what you might do to a Wraith," he smiled at her.

"It's your move," Cassie reminded her.

River made her move.

"You can't do that!" Mike objected.

"Yes, she can," Cassie corrected. "You're just mad because it stops what you were planning on doing."

The boy grumped yet River could see the wheels spinning in his head. He'd have to try a new strategy to win the game.

"Good move," John complimented.

"I could win this game easily." She grinned. "But I like playing so I'm taking my time."

"I'm proud of you." Simon touched her arm.

"I do things right sometimes. I don't always have to take over the ship to prove my point."

Her brother laughed. John joined in.

"What's so funny?" Mike demanded. "'cause I'm loosing?"

"You aren't loosing," River informed him. "You could still win if you'd stop worrying about whether or not you will and just concentrate on the game."

"You're as bossy as my sisters."

"Maybe they're right."

She and Cassie shared a look and both tried to smother their laughter. Mike frowned and screwed up his face trying to figure out what to do next.

River's attention wandered and she found John looking at her with an odd expression

"She's seventeen," Simon ferociously whispered to the soldier.

She ignored them and went back to concentrating on the game. Maybe she should to try to win. In her next move…

"John," his ear piece crackled to life.

"Yes, Dr. Weir."

River didn't hear the rest of the message, but John got up and rushed out.

"What's that all about?" Simon inquired.

"They're coming," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets 

Chapter 6

Wan joined Bing and Mae, not their true names as the Felcat well knew but it was what the humans called them, on a hunting trip in the lower levels. They stalked their wily prey while it was dark and feasted on succulent rodents as the sun began to rise. Full and content they each found a nice place to sleep. Wan found a nook under some machinery, washed herself and napped.

Wan wasn't exactly certain what woke her later, but she blinked her yellow eyes open and searched the shadowy room. The dim light wasn't a true barrier to her unlike her human friends. She could see the many shapes of machines and there! Her ears twitched forward listening intently. A faint figure slithered across the cold floor.

A wafting stench reached her nose and she sneezed. The figure froze turning an ugly face in her direction. Quietly she moved back not wanting to be seen but still keep an eye on the intruder. It grunted after a time and made its slow progress out of the room and into the corridor.

'Wraith!' Mae hissed.

'Smelled like something dead,' Wan said.

'They always do,' Bing added. 'Though I think it strange the humans don't notice.'

'Their noses are quite primitive.' Mae cleaned a spot on her gray fur.

'They need to be warned!' Wan knew they had to do something.

'It will take us too long to get above.' Bing was upset.

'River!' Wan scooted out of her spot. 'She has heard me before.'

'Will she hear you now?' Mae had hope in tone though doubt also.

Wan concentrated seeing the girl clearly in her mind and sent out a faint tendril of thought. 'The Wraith are in the city. The Wraith are in the city.'

"The Wraith are in the city," River echoed. She uncurled from her position on the floor and headed for the door of the cafeteria. Dr. Weir had sent all the civilians there claiming it was one of the safer places in the city.

"River!" Simon called hurrying after her. "We were told to stay here!"

"I have to find John." She'd reached the door.

"He's busy defending the city," her brother needlessly reminded her.

Explosions sounded and the walls shook. A few shrill cries sounded in the room.

"It's okay," Kaylee soothed the three children who sat near her by one of the walls.

"But he doesn't know," River objected. "I have to tell him."

"Tell him what, little albatross?" Reynolds sidled up beside the pair. He, Jayne, and Zoë were armed and Colonel Sheppard had charged them with the protection of the everyone in the room.

"Wan says the Wraith are in the city and working toward us. The cats are following. I keep getting pictures of their progress."

"Don't want my life sucked out of me." Jayne firmly held his favorite gun he called Vera.

"No more than the rest of us," Mal agreed.

"How'd they get in the city?" Simon asked.

"How does any predator find its prey?" Zoë returned.

Mal nodded following her logic. "Reavers had no problems."

River sensed her brother's and Jayne's shudders.

"From what we've been told," the black woman went on. "They've had years of practice hunting humans."

"I have to tell John." River tried to go through the door.

Mal blocked her way. "Not alone ya don't."

"You can't seriously be thinking of taking her through the fighting to find Colonel Sheppard?" Simon's face held a look of disbelief and anger.

"Zoë, Jayne," Reynolds didn't answer Dr. Tamm. "You two hold this room. Don't let of those varmits in."

"Not to worry, sir." Zoë cocked her weapon.

Jayne smiled and patted Vera.

"Kaylee," Mal raised his voice. "You help come up with some surprises for any unwelcomed guests. Ya hear?'

The engineer waved. "Don't ya fret, Cap'n."

"Countin' on ya." He turned his attention to Simon. "You stay here and do what ya do best. Doctorin'." Mal slipped out the door and then motioned for River to follow him after he checked to make sure the way was clear. She darted out the door, which firmly closed behind her. "I expect he'll be in the control room."

River shook her head. "He'll be where he can fight. Follow me." She headed off down the hall.

"Hope ya know where you're goin', darlin'," he muttered as he picked up his pace.

"McKay!" Sheppard shouted into his comm. "Where's that damn shield!"

"It'll take a few minutes to repair the damage," his voice crackled back.

"We don't have a few minutes!"

A bomb exploded over a corner of the city. Several towers exploded into shards of metal and glass and floated down into the ocean. A dart swooped low, its transport beam snapping up a couple of his soldiers.

"Deadalus! What's going on up there?" John ducked back behind a pillar and snapped off a few shots.

"We're out numbered," came back Caldwell.

"When aren't we!"

Something exploded overhead and he ran for a new place of cover. He had just about made it when several Wraith suddenly appeared.

"My day just keeps getting better and better." He leveled his Uzi and opened fire.

An explosion sounded knocking River and Mal off their feet as a piece of ceiling crashed down. Shards splattered everywhere.

"You okay?" Reynolds yelled.

"Fine." She picked some glass out of her hair and shook her clothes as she got up. "This way." Squeaking noises sounded under her feet as she ran. A door swished open and she ducked in.

"You make good time," Mal commented as the door closed safely behind both of them.

"We have to hurry." She examined the controls. John had explained about the transportation devices. "Here." She pointed at the map. "We have to go here."

"Dead end room," Reynolds observed.

"No." River smiled and pushed the control. Light surrounded them and then they were somewhere else. She led the way out carefully checking their surroundings.

"Know where you're goin'?"

She only nodded and began to run in earnest. There wasn't much time.

"Puny human," the Wraith smirked as Sheppard was forced to his knees.

"Least I put some holes in you," he quipped back.

"They won't last long." It ripped his shirt to expose his chest. The deadly hand descended latching onto tender skin.

"What no questions? No, where is your leader?" John tried to stall for time.

"We will find all of you." He smacked John hard across the face. "I don't like it when my food talks to me."

"Then I need to keep talking. Do you like football? Nay, probably not." He stopped as a pain so intense he couldn't catch his breath invaded his body. Cold marched slowly through his torso expanding like gunfire to every extremity. His eyes dimmed and he wondered vaguely, what it would feel like to die.

Behind him he thought he heard gunfire and felt something damp and gooey splatter on him. He toppled to the ground and something cracked in his side. Vaguely he wondered if some of his bones broke.

"John." Her long hair hung in her face and he couldn't think of when he'd seen her more beautiful.

"Let's go, darlin'."

The colonel frowned. Hadn't he ordered Reynolds to guard the civilians?

She looked up. "Look what they've done."

"He's still alive." Mal knelt down next her and helped John up. River propped him up on the other side.

They adopted a fast shuffled walk and John tried to keep up. Damn! He was so tired. The halls were a blur and he shook his head. Was the lighting dim or were his eyes playing tricks?

A door swooshed open and suddenly Dr. Beckett was there. "Put him there."

He was lowered gently onto the bed. Carson rushed over, checked his pulse and heart beat. "Anything hurt?" the doctor asked.

"Everything." His voice sounded raspy.

"Think you might have cracked some ribs."

Somehow he lifted his arm and clamped onto Beckett. "How bad?"

"I don't know yet. I have to run some tests."

Carson's brogue was thicker. Not a good sign.

"You need to return to your post, Captain Reynolds." Elizabeth's voice. His eyes fluttered open. Had he been asleep?

"Don't take kindly to your orders, ma'am."

"Then I make it a request. Please." Ever the diplomat.

"Guess I'd best go make sure Jayne ain't shot up the room. Comin', River?"

"I'll stay." Her hand slipped over John's.

"Your choice."

"How is he?" Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett slipped to the other side of the room to converse in lower voices.

"He took a lot didn't he?" He wanted to know the truth.

Her hand tightened. "I'll be eighteen tomorrow," she replied.

"I didn't get you a present."

"You didn't know."

The doors blew inward and Jayne opened fire. Zoë covered him from behind some overturned tables. Wraith weapons fired in response. Several women screamed and Simon instinctively tried to protect the children as a several shots zapped overhead.

"Kaylee!" Zoë shouted.

"Almost there!" the engineer replied.

"Give me one of those." Inara suddenly was beside Zoë. The black woman handed the companion one of her guns.

"They don't die." Zoë dropped down and reloaded.

"But we can slow them down."

"We're outnumbered."

"Like on Miranda."

"Need I remind you how that almost turned out?"

"Just keep shooting."

"Got it!" Kaylee popped up beside them. "Here goes." She tossed a canister over the table. It hit the floor, rolled, made a poof noise and filled the room with a sickly pale green smoke.

"Kaylee!" Jayne objected. "Phew!"

"Shhh," Zoë ordered. She readied her gun. The Wraith might use the smoke to rush them.

"Gor'ram." Mal's voice reached them. "Great smoke bomb, Kaylee."

"Cap'n?" She poked her head up. The smoke had partially cleared. Wraith lay sprawled out all over the floor.

"Good job," he complimented.

She shrugged. "Figured if they descended from bugs I'd treat 'em so."

"They dead?" Jayne slowly rose training Vera on the nearest one.

"Don't think so." Reynolds kicked one. "But I think we should tie 'em up and give 'em as a present."

"Where's River?" Simon demanded glaring at Mal.

"Infirmary." His eyes scanned the room. "Think she's going to need you."

The young doctor rushed out.

"Zoë," he pointed with his chin. "Make sure he don't git himself in trouble."

"Yes, sir." She left.

"We got work to do, Jayne."

River glanced up at her brother as he came to John's bedside. One look on his face was enough to tell her it was very bad. Not that she hadn't already figured that out herself.

"How long I got?" John's question caused her to redirect her attention.

"We don't know." Simon at least was being honest.

"All I can do is make him as comfortable as possible," Carson said joining them. "There's no way to reverse the process."

She bit her lip. No one had told John, but she knew he'd probably figured it out himself.

"The Wraith attack?" John wanted to know.

"Thanks to Kaylee's stink bombs," Simon smiled proudly. "We managed to stop those in the city."

"And you need to get well," Dr. Weir added. "General O'Neill may outrank you, but I miss your expertise."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Jack strolled in. "Why are you still laying there, Colonel?"

John tried to laugh and ended up coughing. He couldn't catch his breath and River got pushed aside as Simon and Carson tried to ease the attack. His lips were staring to turn blue.

"Help him!" she screamed.

"My bag!" Simon implored.

"Got it!" Zoë answered tossing the red bag that had helped them so many times in the past. She backed out of the way.

"John, you can't die." The girl hugged herself.

Wan bounded in followed by the two other cats.

"Get them out of here!" Dr. Beckett ordered. He grabbed a surgical kit. "We've got to get him some air."

The cat stretched up placing very firm paws on River's leg. "Rerow."

From the tone River knew she needed to 'listen'. She bent down so her eyes were level with the cat's. "What is it?"

Yellow eyes turned to the other female cat. The two seemed to be talking even if she couldn't 'hear' Mae.

"Simon!" She grabbed her brother's hand just before he made the incision in John's throat. "The machine."

"What?"

"The one you didn't know what it was. It'll save his life."

"River, what are you talking about?"

"We don't have time for this," Carson objected. "John's dying. Let us save his life."

"Simon," River begged. How she wished she could share what Mae had showed her!

Maybe it was the deep bond they shared but he nodded. "Show me."

Together they quickly moved John into the strange machine even as Dr. Beckett voiced his protest. Mae hurried over almost like she could walk the girl through the steps that needed to be followed. Wan stayed close translating as River showed her brother what to do.

"I hope this works," he muttered as he placed his hand on a panel that had slid out in response to something that she'd activated.

Bluish gray light filtered over John's body like gas in a nebula. Almost, it was like his body wavered and then reintegrated itself. Slowly, the odd sheen dissipated and Sheppard lay there intact and young again.

"That's what this machine does?" Carson stared at them in disbelief.

"Wan says that Mae was here while they were experimenting with it." River reached out to assure herself that John really was there. "It has something to do with their ascension research but it didn't work the way they wanted."

"Meaning?" Jack inquired.

"It saved his life." She stated the obvious.

"We can see that."

"I don't really know. Mae's not sure either."

"I'll give him a thorough examine." Carson reassured them all. "Make sure there are not unexpected surprises."

"Thank you, Carson," Elizabeth smiled. "I think when Colonel Sheppard is back on his feet we should have a party to celebrate."

"Tomorrow's River's birthday," John suggested surprising them all.

Her face lit up with delight. "Will there be dancing?"

They didn't actually hold the party the next day. It took a couple of weeks and some repeated treatments with the machine before John recovered completely. General O'Neill and General Hammond put Sheppard back on limited duty for a few more weeks. Caldwell landed the Deadalus for repairs after the two attacking hive ships retreated. Kaylee promised to mix up some of her of special 'bug' juice for them to put in a couple of their bombs. The only conclusion they could come to as to why the Wraith had suddenly retreated was loosing contact with their scouts on the ground. Atlantis had lost some soldiers. Twenty to be exact and River didn't know how many had been wounded.

"Quite a party, huh?" John joined her on the balcony. Behind them voices rose and fell with laughter adding a nice mixture. "Thought you'd like some punch."

He handed her a glass filled with a pinkish red liquid.

"Thanks." She took it and sipped it. It tasted sort of tart and yet sweet at the same time.

"Fruit they grow on the mainland takes some getting used to." His gaze shifted out over the ocean. "I hear your brother and Kaylee are getting married."

Kaylee had been ecstatic when she'd told River, Inara and Zoë. The companion would be her Maid of Honor while the other two would her serve as her bride's maids.

"At least you have preacher in your group." She missed Shepherd Book. She hoped there was a heaven and he'd gone there. He deserved to be somewhere nice.

"Never leave Earth with out one." He smiled at some joke he seemed to understand that she didn't.

All three cats darted out and found themselves a sunny spot. They stretched out to enjoy the sun.

"Guess I owe them my life."

"You should thank them."

"I'll put that on my list."

River leaned on the railing, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of clean if briny scented air. She loved the ocean.

"I think you're beautiful." She opened her eyes to gaze at John. His usual smirk was gone and his face held a serious expression.

"Thank you."

"You really eighteen now?"

She nodded. He glanced around as if looking for someone. "Just wanted to make sure you brother wasn't around."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want him yelling at me for doing this." Lightly his lips touched hers. She'd never been kissed before and she enjoyed her first one. He pulled back slightly. " I could do that for the rest of my life."

"Is that a proposal?" she teased back.

"Almost." He winked at her. "Give me some time." He bowed gallantly. "I do believe you wanted to dance."

She took his offered hand and they danced.

Tera Tamm Sheppard gently docked her ship against Serenity. From the stories that had been passed down in her family, she'd spent the last of the earnings from her last job to fuel up and come out here to find the ship that surrounded so many of the tales she'd grown up with.

"Wow," Mitch commented. "Ain't much to look at is she?"

She good-naturedly jabbed him in the ribs. The two of them had grown up together even if he was a Reynolds. Funny to think he was descended from the infamous Mal and the cultured even exotic Inara.

"We goin' aboard?" Honey colored and so much like her ancestress Zola stood clad all in leather, a gun strapped to her leg.

"That's why we're here," Tera answered. She hit the comm. "You comin'?"

The rest of her crew consisted of three more people and one feline. Sareen Tamm and her younger teen brother, Joseph, plus the only person she had ever met who would admit being sprung from Jayne, Janus. Not that he was a gun-toting mercenary. He preferred a Bible to a weapon.

With reverence they crossed over into the other ship. It was cold and probably hadn't been powered up for who knew how long. The Firefly had been flying during the reign of the Alliance. Their power had been toppled because of what happened on Miranda several decades before.

"Joe, go find us some power and turn on the lights." The teen scampered off. He was an excellent mechanic.

Within minutes they could see the hold.

"What a piece of," Mitch used a very uncomplimentary Chinese word.

"Tsk, tsk," Tera shook her head her long brown hair falling into her face. "Now what would Malcolm Reynolds say. He loved this ship."

"I have better taste."

"Do not," she returned. Her steps clanged on the metal stairs as she climbed up to the bridge. "Can you fly her?" she asked Mitch.

"I can fly anything." He slipped into the seat. One of dinosaurs fell to the floor.

Wan batted at it and jumped up to gaze down at the controls.

Tera rubbed the cat's head. "Bet you're glad to be home." A loud purr answered as Serenity came back to life.

Final note: I've had the ending in mind for this story for quite awhile and was happy when the characters consented to help me work in the direction it needed to go. My thanks to everyone who has commented on this and I hope everyone who has read it has had as much fun as I have writing it.


End file.
